


Laurens Pamphlet

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble that takes place during the aftermath of the Laurens Pamphlet. Instead of Alex having a long term affair with Maria, he slept with John, his best friend at the time, and then admitted to Eliza that he was in love with him. John and Alex live together and are in a relationship.Eliza has custody of Philip but Alex and John get to see him every other weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laurens Pamphlet

**Author's Note:**

> elams.  
> “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed you.”  
> “I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. That’s the problem.”

Alex ran up the stairs to Eliza’s apartment before he quickly shot of a _here_  text and put his phone back in his pocket. He rocked on the heels of his feet and fiddled with the ends of his hair before he heard the shrill cry of “ _daddy!”_ coming from behind the door.

Before he knew it the door was unlocked and he was being attacked by three feet of pure energy.

“Hey, Phillip!” Alex exclaimed as he grabbed his 4 year old son and hefted him into his arms. 

“Daddy! Mommy said I’m coming to yours and Pop’s house this weekend!” Phillip shouted as he wrapped his arms around his dad. 

“So I heard.” He said before kissing Phil on the cheek and putting him down to greet Eliza – or at least he tried to, but she cut him off to curtly hand him a thomas the tank engine duffle bag filled with everything Phil would need for the weekend. Clothes, toys, bathtime stuff. etc. 

Alex grabbed the bag and looked down at it in disbelief. “Betsey, you know we have enough stuff for him to last the weekend at the house.” 

Eliza rolled her eyes. “Knowing you and John, it’s all probably a size too small or it’s too old.” She paused. “Or both.” Alex had the nerve to look affronted until Phil got tired of watching them talk. 

“Daddy can we _go_ now? _Please?”_ Phil complained as he made an effort to tug on the collar of Alex’s shirt. “ _C’moonnn_.”

“Alright, alright _aye dios mio,_ you’re in a rush this week.” Alex laughed, happy that the tension had been broken. He tried to hand the duffle bag back to her.

“Alex, take the bag.” She snapped as she placed her hands on her hips. “Just take it, Alex, for me.” She pleaded before he could interrupt.

“Yeah..yeah sure I’ll take it.” 

Alex shifted Phil on his hip and threw the strap of the duffle bag on his shoulder before leaning in and kissing Eliza’s cheek out of habit.

“ _Fu-.”_  He started before remembering the little loro that he was carrying. “I’m sorry – I…I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Alex stuttered out as he watched Eliza’s face stay eerily impassive.

“No you shouldn’t have.” She wouldn’t look at him.

“….I still love you ya know. _We_  still love you.”

Eliza steeled her expression once again before slowly turning her head to see not one, but two, puppy dog faces staring back at her.

“I don’t hate you.” She started. Alex looked like he wanted to break. “I could never hate you. That’s the problem.” 

“Eliza _please.”_  She cut him off. “Just…just leave. Go spend some time with your son for once in your life.”

“Okay.” Was all he could say before the Eliza stepped forward kissed her son goodbye and turned back into her apartment and closed the door.”

Alex took the time to control his voice before he turned his head to give Phil a watery smile. 

 

“Alright buddy, who’s ready for a fun weekend with dad and pops” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @alexandorhamilton


End file.
